Dreams Can Come True
by RedHead1989
Summary: I really don't know what is going to happen in this story, I guess you'll have to read to find out. Rob/Star and BB/Rae, maybe some Cy/BBee too. Who knows? Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for possible future lemons.

My story occurs after all seasons and the movie. I am estimating on their ages, as it does not ever say how old they are, at least they don't in the cartoon. I am going to make Cyborg 21 and the rest of them 20.

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would NEVER have ended!

* * *

"Home sweet home," Cyborg said slightly confused upon arriving at the Titan's home. They had stayed in Japan a few extra days for a little R&R and he had expected to come back to a still trashed home, seeing as they had left without having time to repair the damage done by Saico-tek.

"That's nice, no need to clean up on our first night back," Raven said, no trace of emotion seeping into her words.

"Oh, it is so joyous to come back to a repaired home. But, who has done the repairing?" The red headed alien asked as she hooked her arm into Robin's.

"I called in a favor, and I requested a few changes as well," Robin responded. "We have more space in each of our rooms, as well as separate bathrooms. In fact they are more like apartments now." He was interrupted by several cheers from his teammates. "I thought it would be nice since we are getting older and need more space. The place was huge and we had more rooms than needed, so why not. We also have some new systems." Cyborg was happy to hear about that.

They all walked into Ops, Robin trying to hide his grin knowing the surprise that waited inside. Cyborg's human eye enlarged when he saw the new sofa set that was in the main room. He ran forward then acted as if he was afraid to touch it. It was the same color as the old sofa, but this one was super plush and the set included a couch, loveseat and chair.

"DUDE!!! It's a new couch!!!" Beast Boy said dreamily. Cyborg joined him in his drooling. Beast Boy slowly walked around the couch and poked it.

"Will you just sit on it already and quit acting like an idiot," Raven said, then walked behind him and and smacked the back of his head. He turned around and settled into the couch. His eyes fell to half-mast at the comfy-ness of the new furniture, causeing Raven to roll her eyes as sheleft ops, heading straight for her room. Cyborg joined the shifter and they both reached for controllers.

"I am going to take a nap. I am sleepy from the traveling," Starfire said stretching as she headed towards her room. Robin watched her go then headed for the gym to work off some pent up energy and get rid of some kinks.

* * *

"Dude! the rooms are awesome!" Beast Boy announced later, walking into Ops after a quick trip to his room.

"Anyone want dinner?" Cyborg asked as the other members wondered back into Ops, and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and scowled as he plucked a large, pink worm from the top shelf. Starfire came over and hugged Silky to her, causing him to burp up a soda can and an empty egg carton. Cyborg turned back to the fridge and shut the door. "Never mind, I'll have to go pick up some pizzas, Silky ate everything in the fridge. I should have figured," he announced. He called in the order as he headed for the garage.

Starfire twisted back and forth, sort of rocking the gurgling creature and then placed him on the floor as Robin headed for the couch. Beast Boy tossed him a game controller and started their favorite racing game. Starfire sat next to the Boy Wonder to cheer him on. Raven had already moved to the bay window and started her routine meditation. Beast Boy quickly glanced over at her and then returned his attention to the game before anyone noticed.

Cyborg returned, and after everyone ate, he brought out a new battle game he had picked up on his way back from getting dinner and challenged Beast Boy, who once again, leaped for the controllers. Raven picked up her latest book and claimed the new chair, curled her legs up under her and lost herself in the text.

In the kitchen, Robin checked the freezer and found that Silkie had not yet had the chance to raid it. _Or maybe it was too cold _he thought as he fixed two bowls of ice cream, one for himself and the other for Starfire. He slid the redhead's bowl down the bar to her, then took his up and joined her.

"Starfire,"

"Yes Robin?" Starfire answered, looking over at the masked boy when she heard the slight nervousness in his voice.

"I was wondering," He paused and just stared into his ice cream. He took a deep breath to calm himself before starting again, "I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night. I was thinking we cou…" He was cut off mid sentence by an excited squeal and a pair of strong arms wrapping around his neck. "Star, Starfire, your choking me!" He rasped as he tried to breath.

He started to speak again once she had calmed down, but stopped when he noticed that the other boys had stopped their game and were quietly watching. Raven had even stopped reading and was peering over the top of her book with what seemed to be annoyance. Robin turned slightly red and grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged the grinning girl from the room to talk to her more privately.

Once they were gone, Beast Boy turned his back to Cyborg and wrapped his arms around himself and made kissing noises. Both of the boys fell to the floor laughing, but stopped when Raven slammed her book shut.

"You are both so immature. I do not see why you think it is so funny that they have feelings for each other," she said getting up to leave.

"Aw, come on Rae, we're just teasing!" the shape shifter said when she turned to the door. _I would definitely be teased _he thought as the door closed behind her. He mentally shook his head and turned back to the game.

* * *

Robin didn't stop till they reached the rooftop, not wanting to be overheard. It was already dark out and the stars shone brightly over the bay. He led Starfire to the edge of the roof and sat with his legs over the edge. He patted the ledge for her to join him. Once she was seated he turned to face her.

"Star, we haven't really been able to talk since we uh…" He paused as his face turned slightly pink.

"Since we did the 'kissing'?" she asked glancing at him, then looking out at the stars.

"Uh, yea since we kissed, and we haven't been on a real date, and I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat and maybe go do something else afterwards. I thought maybe skating or going to the movies, or maybe just hang out somewhere and talk," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at her and waited for a response.

"I have never done the 'skating' before, could we do that?" she asked. He nodded and she grinned from ear to ear. They both turned back to the view of the bay and sat in silence for a while.

"Star?" Robin asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" The alien girl said without turning.

"I, I just wanted to be sure that you wanted this, and make sure you wanted to officially be my girlfriend," he inquired softly.

"Oh, yes I do. I have wanted this for a while. It pleases me greatly to be your girlfriend," she announced to him as she clasped her hands together in front of herself and then swept them outward in an arch until they once again rested on the edge of the building. Robin smiled at her enthusiasm and took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. She leaned against him with her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Robin took her hand and led her back inside, kissed her at her door and went to the evidence room to finish up some backlogged paperwork.

* * *

In Ops, Beast Boy and Cyborg finished up their last game and headed for bed. On his way to his room, Beast Boy's mind began to wonder and was not paying attention. He suddenly ran into something small and soft. He looked down and put out a hand to help Raven off the floor, then leaned over to retrieve the book she had been reading. He looked at the cover before she was able to snatch it from him.

"I didn't know you liked romance novels Rae-Rae," he jibed and wiggled his eyebrows, causing her face to turn slightly pink before she was able to pull her hood back up.

"Don't call me that," she hissed as she glared up at him. _Wait, UP at him?_

"When did you get taller than me?" she asked, trying to change the subject, causing him to blink a few times before he realized that he was taller.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess it was just hidden because I slouch a little too much," then walked around her to go to his room. "Good night…Rae-Rae."

"Stop calling me that!" she repeated, glaring at his back. As she watched him turn the corner the scowl faded and she felt a strange shiver run down her spine, even though it was not cold in the hall. She shook off the feeling and made her way to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea.

Upon reaching the kitchen she spun around, feeling as if she was being followed, and found herself nose to nose with Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, not able to hide her annoyance at being followed, and took a quick step back to get some space. She looked at him suspiciously as she waited for a response.

"I am just getting a glass of water," he said innocently. "Oh wait, today is Saturday, isn't it?" He asked, suddenly getting very excited. She slowly nodded that it was and he started jumping up and down as Raven rolled her eyes. "Ooh ooh oooh!" he exclaimed running for the remote and flipping on the TV as the cloaked girl put water on the stove. Raven looked up at the TV to see what silly show he was so hyped up about and waited for her teapot to whistle. The movie that he flipped to was just starting and the title caught her interest. It was "An American Haunting".

"I saw a preview for that movie when it came out in theatres, but I never got to see it," she said walking up behind the couch, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"If you want to stay and watch, you can," he said as she turned to finish fixing her tea. She turned her head and looked at him, trying to make up her mind. He quickly turned back to the TV when he realized that he was staring. _Please stay _he thought.

"Okay," She said simply as she picked up her teacup and headed for the chair. She pulled her legs up underneath her as she turned her attention to the movie. He hid his frown at her choice of seating but reminded himself that she had actually stayed.

"How could a fa…" Beast Boy started at the end of the movie, but stopped when he turned and found Raven asleep in the chair. He smiled, and then the grin melted. What was he going to do? He didn't want to leave her there, especially not curled up like she was. Her back would be hurting in the morning and that would cause her to be even grouchier than normal.

He thought of two options. One, he could wake her up. Two, he could take her to her room. A war waged in his mind. He all too quickly ridded himself of option one, because he knew she would kill him if he woke her up. He thought she might kill him if she woke up while he was carrying her, but decided on this path.

He cringed as he gently lifted her into his arms, hoping she would not wake. Raven softly murmured something in her sleep about a nice smell, which almost made Beast Boy drop the sleeping empath, but he caught himself and fought down a blush. He managed to get her to her room without further incident and gently covered her before racing from the room.

When Raven's door slid shut, Beast Boy leaned against it, and let his mind get caught up in thought. He thought about what her reaction would be if he just admitted his feelings to her. He shook off the thought as soon as the image of being blasted into space by a black smoke appeared in his mind. He sighed as he pushed off of the door and headed for his room.

* * *

I just wanted to add that I have never read any of the comics, and that what I use is either made up or comes from the show and movie.

Also, if you liked it, please let me know. If I don't know anyone likes it I may decide to not write anymore, and I will stick to reading. Thanks! I will also take suggestions if you have any!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooooo sorry that I have not posted this. Wow this is a bad start. I have actually had this chapter writen for a while, but I was not sure if I wanted it to end where it does. Today, I finally decided to post it. I have had soooo much going on. In November, my grandfather died, my birthday was in December, I had several panic attacks because my new lizard wasn't eating (I got him for my birthday, and it turns out he just doesn't like crickets. Go frickin' figure) and then the rest of the holiday flew by. Now I have started a new semester, and I am trying to start it right.

Now on to the story!

* * *

"Mmmm. That feels good," Beast Boy murmured and slowly opened his eyes when he felt a pair of small hands rubbing gently up and down his back, messaging the muscles. He sighed when a pair of lips touched the back of his neck.

"Good morning Gar," the dark girl whispered in his ear. "You know, I never realized how beautiful your skin is, or how muscular you are," she purred as she kissed along one shoulder to the base of his neck. Beast Boy rolled over to pull the girl under him and…..

THUNK!!!

The green boy sat up rubbing the back of his head and pushed his pillow off of his lap. He sleepily looked up at his bed and groaned as he stood up to rub his backside.

"Dude! Not again! This is getting really annoying!" Garfield grunted, then began looking through a pile of clothes for a t-shirt to throw on. He found a blue one that didn't stink too badly and pulled it on, along with some gray sweat pants, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Raven was meditating by the window, Robin and Starfire sat at the counter, waiting for Cyborg to finish fixing breakfast. Beast Boy paused in the doorway and glanced over at the blue haired girl floating silently and then turned towards the fridge. He froze when he saw Starfire's head quickly turn away from him. He eyed her suspiciously when she was grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh god, she didn't see that did she?_ He thought, trying not to panic. He calmed down when the Cheshire-like grin faded to her normal smile, and just blamed it on his imagination.

"So, you two are going on your first date tonight?" Cyborg asked, grinning like mad when Starfire giggled and Robin turned bright red. Starfire then started jumping up and down.

"I need to go to the mall of shopping!!" the red head squealed. Robin smiled at her enthusiasm and suggested that he go with her. She thought of the look that her green friend had given her only female team member, then an idea popped into her head.

"No, Raven is going with me!" she exclaimed.

"Since when is Raven doing that?" came a dark voice from behind her. Starfire turned and gave Raven a pleading look (which she had come to realize made it almost impossible for her teammates to refuse), jumping for joy when the empath sighed in resignation.

"As long as you don't make me try anything on," Raven said, and stood still as Starfire hugged her tightly with one arm, the other behind her back with her fingers crossed.

"Deal! Let us go!" the alien girl started dragging Raven towards the door, but stopped when her captive insisted on being allowed to have her daily tea and breakfast. Starfire began to pout, but her own stomach growled and so she sat back down, still pouting, beside her beau.

Raven and Starfire headed for their rooms, at Raven's insistence, to properly get ready for their trip to the mall, and Robin pulled a credit card out and put it next to Star's purse on the counter before heading towards the gym. Cyborg leaned on the counter and eyed Beast Boy.

"What are you looking at?" the shifter asked sleepily.

"Have a rough night?" the older boy asked.

"No, I just fell off my bed this morning. I think I need a bigger one." Beast Boy said as he fixed his tofu breakfast. "Seriously, I slept like a baby," he added when Cyborg continued to stare.

"Dude, don't give me that. I'm older than you and I know that look. Who is she?" Cyborg asked, wiggling his human eyebrow. When his green friend insisted that there was no 'she', he pointed down, causing the younger male to look and find out why it seemed as if his pants where too tight. Cyborg laughed when Beast Boy slammed his head on the counter with a groan.

"Nobody else noticed, did they?" he said, barely looking up at his best friend. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't think so. Soooo, who is she?"

"None of your business," Beast Boy said, his voice muffled by his face being pressed into his arms.

"Seriously dude, I'm sorry for teasing. Do I know her?" the green boy nodded his head in his folded arms, and Cyborg asked, "Does she know you like her?"

"Dude! Heck no, she doesn't know! I'd probably get…" Beast Boy stopped when he realized that he had almost said he would get tossed into another dimension. "Never mind, I'm going to the gym." Cyborg watched his younger friend leave Ops and fell to the floor laughing when the doors slid shut behind him.

He straightened up as Starfire and Raven walked into the room. Both of the girls were in civilian clothing. Star was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a green cami that had a purple kitten on it, with a matching green choker. Raven was wearing black jeans and a dark blue baby-t and a black, hooded sweat jacket.

Starfire raised her eyebrows at Cyborg, and he told her that he would tell her later. The red head shrugged and grabbed her purse, picking up the credit card along with it.

"Ya'll have fun, and don't talk to strangers," Cyborg said, and smiled when Raven gave him a, we're-super-heroes-and-pedestrians-are-scared-of-me-putting-them-in-a-black-hole look, and was dragged towards the roof by Starfire as Cyborg waved.

"You don't have to drag me, I can walk you know," Raven said as they left Ops. Even before they opened the door the roof, Starfire was floating, and when raven pushed open the door, Star grabbed ravens hand and took off into the sky. Raven pulled her hand from Starfire's as soon as she stabilized her own flight. "I can fly on my own too."

"Sorry friend Raven, I just didn't want you to change your mind," Starfire said grinning. Starfire spent the rest of the trip trying to come up with a way to get her companion and the shifter together. She performed flips and rolls through the air when she got an idea. She was going to make a few calls when they got back to the tower.

* * *

Once they got to the mall, Starfire dragged Raven to her favorite shop. She found her own outfit after trying about a billion different combinations. She finally found a purple silk top that was loose and flowed as she walked. The pants, made of a smooth material, where black and hugged her hips and backside, flaring slightly at the bottom. Her shoes were made of the same material as the pants and had a slight heel. She had wanted to get some higher heels, but, surprisingly, Raven suggested against them because they made her taller than Robin. Now it was Raven's turn, even if she didn't know it.

Starfire continued to look even though she already had what she needed, and Raven was quickly growing bored. Starfire found a dark blue dress with black string crisscrossing a gap in the fabric on the back, holding the top section together. The skirt of the dress was held together by a zipper. Even though it came about mid-thigh, she new Raven would never wear it by itself, so she grabbed some black leggings, and hoped that the girl would not insist on wearing a shirt or one of her leotards under it. Now she just had to get her friend to actually try it on.

She slowly made her way back to Raven, who was sitting on a bench next to the dressing rooms. When she reached her daydreaming friend, She grabbed her and dragged her into one of the cubicles.

Starfire managed to get Raven into the outfit, and when they burst through the door, a crowd had gathered because of the fighting. Raven took her hands from Starfire's throat (not that it was doing her any good) as she heard several whistles coming from the on looking crowd. She rushed to a mirror and Star began clapping her hands and floating behind her.

Raven had to admit… She looked good. It was simple, but very flattering. The top section of fabric, when pulled tight, still showed a strip of her back, but she found that she actually didn't dislike it. She looked at Starfire, who was poking out her bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll get it, but don't ever expect me to wear it," Raven said, and Starfire pushed her back into the dressing room. _Beast Boy will be shocked,_ Star thought.

"You're going to have to wear it. Robin's birthday is coming up, and I am going to throw a surprise party!" Starfire said through the dressing room door.

"I'll just wear my uniform like I do for everyone's birthday," Raven said as she gently opened the door and headed to check out.

"But I want it to be special. It's his 21st birthday. Please Raven, it's only one night!" Star whined. After much more arguing, Raven finally gave in, and groaned when Star handed her a backless bra and a pair of simple black flats to complete the ensemble.

After they made their purchases, the girls headed for the food court to get a quick snack. They split up, Raven going to the New Moon, a small café, and Star going to get a Great Wrap, planning on meeting at a table when they got their food.

On her way back to the table, Star felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found Bumblebee in civilian clothes. Starfire let out a shriek and hugged her friend.

"Friend Bumblebee! It is glorious to see you! What brings you to our City of Jump?" Star asked, continuing to hug the girl, who started to turn purple. Star released her when she noticed the unnatural color change.

"Just trying to get away from the knuckleheads that I call a team, at least for the day. Are you here by yourself?" Bee asked. Star shook her head and explained about her and Robin, and why they where at the mall. Bee soon enveloped the alien girl in her own vice grip of a hug in congratulations.

"OH! Bumble Bee!! I have discovered something most wonderful! Someone has a crush on Raven! I will not say who, but I need your help to get them together!" Bumblebee smiled gleefully.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Bumblebee asked, thinking it wonderful, "And what can I do?"

"Of course I do! Robin's birthday is coming up, and I was planning on throwing a surprise party for him, and I thought it would be perfect!" Star exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I was going to call you when I got back tonight. I need you to call all of our friends. Tell everyone to bring a date. Tell them there will be lots of dancing and music, and maybe even some Karaoke. And tell them no uniforms, not super fancy but more than casual. Don't tell anyone my motive of second. I don't want Raven, or the 'boy' finding out," Star said, finishing the last bit rather quickly. The voice behind Bumblebee told her why.

"Good grief Star, does it take you that long to get…" Raven stopped when she noticed that the other girl was Bumblebee. "Oh, hey Bumblebee, would you like to join us?" Raven asked, but the girl shook her head, and Raven got a bad feeling from the girl's strange grin.

"No, I need to get back to Steel City before my team kills each other. Bye! You better call me later, Star!" She said as she waved and retreated. _Okay, that was weird_, Raven thought. Star waved back and giggled when she saw the girl slide to a stop and dart into The Body Shop to do her own party shopping.

The rest of their shopping was for accessories, mostly for Starfire, but the red-head did manage to goad her friend into buying a set of black stud earrings and a simple black choker. When they reached the Tower, Raven phased through the walls directly to her room to put away the clothing. She hoped that this dreaded party would come and go very quickly.

* * *

Once again, sorry it took so long. I hope it will not take so long for the next chapter. It might though, cause i have alot of ideas and I don't know what to do first or if i should even use some of them. Oh well, I'll figure something out. don't forget, if i don't get reviews i won't write anymore. I need to know that people like my story for me to continue!


End file.
